Update 41
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 41 - Shadow Wars! ' 12 June 2014 This release will contain two new strike ships with a stealth mode, new items, new skills and some minor bugfixes. 'Features 'Raven Mk VI-R/Malefactor' *Role slots: Unique abilities that are exclusive to the ship. *Cannon slots: Weapon slots that can only hold cannons *Launcher slots: Weapon slots that can only hold missile launchers and mine launchers *Toggle Abilities: A toggle ability can be turned on and off as long as it isn’t in cooldown. It has an activation cost for turning it on, and a power cost per second when active. The stealth ship costs 35.000 Merits for initial purchase and 45.000 Merits to upgrade to its advanced level, the Raven Mk VI-R/A and the Malefactor Type-2. 'Stealth Mode' The stealth ship has a new type of ability called a Toggle ability. Toggle abilities can be turned on and off at will as long as they are not in cooldown. The stealth ship’s toggle ability is Stealth Mode. *Stealth mode does the following: **When Activated: ***Removes ship from DRADIS ***Removes your bracket so other players can’t see them. ***Missiles tracking you lose lock. **Stealth Mode is Disabled by: ***Taking damage ***Firing Weapons ***Activating boost ***Entering threat *Note: You can always target a stealth ship if you can find it in space and select it. 'Exclusive Item Set' The stealth ship has an exclusive item set that can only be mounted on the stealth ship. These items are not available to the other ships. This includes a collection of new weapons that each have unique special effects and sound effects. The new weapons are: *11.7mm Machine Gun *20mm Autocannon *8mm Flechette Cannon 'New Stat: Visual Radius' *Visual Range represents a pilot looking around with the good old, Mk I Eyeball. Any time the stealth ship enters your visual radius you will see the stealth ship’s brackets. 'Item Changes' *Ares/Hydra Modules: There has been a change Ares/ Hydra. The DRADIS component has been removed. 'Ship Changes' *Viper Mk II / Raider: The stats on the Viper MK II and Raider have changed: **Flank Speed Increased: ***Level 1: 55 ***Level 2: 60 **Boost Speed Increase: ***Level 1: 90 ***Level 2: 110 'DRADIS Enhancers' *The DRADIS enhancers have had their attributes modified slightly to improve their effectiveness at lower levels. 'New Items' *Synthetic Aperture DRADIS (SAD): **All command ships now have access to a DRADIS buff that can be turned on and off at will. It drains power over time. While active it expands your DRADIS making it easier to detect other ships including the stealth ship. This item is only available to command ships. 'New Weapon: Kinetic Kill Cannon' *The Rhino and Marauder now have a new exclusive weapon called the Kinetic Kill Cannon. This weapon fires a hyper accelerated tungsten round and it is designed to punch through the armor of escort and line ships. The weapon is designed to attack line and escort ships. It has a limited, 15 degree fire arc and a minimum range of 100 meters. There is a limit of two of these weapons per ship. 'New Skills' *A collection of 15 new skills have been introduced with the stealth ship. 'New Features' *Added Shortcut to show/hide the squad UI from the game *Removed assassin spawns from the game *Improved the ship info and selection screen 'Bugfixes' *The assignment “Visit the Fleet Stores” will now be completed upon entering any shop. *Fixed a spelling mistake at the golden Jormung paint. *Fixed an issue in which old experimental 07 escort guns had unintended higher accuracy than normal cannons. *Fixed an issue in which NPCs jumped away from freighters as soon as the freighter was destroyed. *Fixed some minor stat display issues in the UI *Double XP events will now run correctly again 'Update & Maintenance' Due to the community feedback about the performance of the Viper Mk II and Raider we'll make the following changes to the acceleration on those ships: *Level 1 Acceleration: 13,5 (was 12) *Level 2 Acceleration: 16,2 (was also 12) The reason for this change is to make the acceleration match the increase in speed, so that the ship feels right. The speed was increased by 12% in update 41 and so the acceleration increase is 12% for the standard version of the Viper Mk II/Raider and 20% for the advanced. 'Bugfixes' *LOD Issue Fix: The Cylon and Colonial stealth ship now have the same level of detail (LOD), and appear and disappear on screen as intended. *AI Issue Fix: AI is now less aggressive. *NPCs are now limited on their range in what they can "see" so will lose players as targets if the players are too far away. *NPCs now check for targets less often, meaning they appear as less aggressive to approaching players. Category:Updates